dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Giru
|manga debut = "Liang Xing Long's Poison" |anime debut = "Terror on Imecka" |movie debut = Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy |Race = Machine Mutant |Date of death=Age 789 Age 790 |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creator) |Counterparts = Poll }} , originally known as T2006 or DB4649T2006RS, is a Machine Mutant that accompanies Goku, Pan, and Trunks on their quest to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. He is best friends with Pan; however, he is frequently the recipient of a lot of abuse (both verbal and physical) at the hands of Pan, which makes him somewhat fearful of her. Appearance Giru looks similar to that of the Machine Mutant Guards of his kind but smaller in size with a white coat. He has arms and legs that can retract inside of his body and has a single glowing red eye. Personality Biography Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Trunks, Goku and Pan first meet Giru on Imecka while he is on the brink of death. After eating the Dragon Radar for energy, he tries to escape from them, but is ultimately caught by Goku. After that, the three Z Fighters find out that Giru has integrated the radar's functionality into his software. Giru then helps the group on various planets, such as Monmaasu, Gelbo, Beehay, Planet Luud, and Rudeeze. Upon arriving on Planet M-2, Giru "betrays" Trunks, Goku, and Pan, though he is actually pretending, as ordered by Trunks. Giru was initially programmed to find and lure the Saiyans to the planet in order to use their DNA, but due to a memory failure, he forgot the entire thing until the team nears Planet M-2. He tells Trunks the truth of his mission and together, they decide to make the inhabitants of the planet believe that Giru is acting according to their programming, by giving them data to capture Goku, Pan and Trunks. After Giru sets the trio free, they find Dr. Myuu's evil creation, Baby, and they seemingly destroy him. After Trunks and Goku finish off General Rilldo, the gang leaves the planet for good. Baby Saga Upon returning to Earth and discovering that Baby has taken over, Giru attacks Baby Vegeta with a missile, only to be "killed" with a single energy blast. Later, Mr. Satan and Pan discover his "corpse", and a grief-stricken Pan takes it with them. After Baby's defeat, he is repaired by Trunks. Super 17 Saga Giru restores Gohan's legs and left arm back to normal after they are converted to metal by General Rilldo. Later, Giru and Pan capture Dr. Gero when Super 17 is about to finish Vegeta and tell him to call off the android. Dr. Gero is unable to do this because Dr. Myuu had reprogrammed Super 17 and proved it by telling Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero. Giru is damaged and Pan is knocked out when Super 17 fires the Full Power Energy Wave meant to destroy Dr. Gero. Shadow Dragon Saga Giru goes with Goku and Pan to search for the seven Shadow Dragons using his built-in Dragon Radar to track the evil beasts. He is instrumental in the defeat of Haze Shenron, as his mechanical nature makes him immune to the two-star dragon's debilitating pollution. Consequently, Giru is able to drag Goku and Pan to a freshwater geyser at the bottom of the polluted lake they were thrown into, allowing his friends to clean the water and regain their strength. He is fatally damaged by Eis Shenron, though he is resurrected when Goku makes his last wish upon Shenron. Giru is last seen leaving with Videl, Bulma and Mr. Satan. Power When realizing Giru has turned traitor Dr. Myuu and the Battle Type M2s are powerless to stop him. Giru is then able to hold his own against a Battle Type M2. Later he easily catches a missile from HWM 100 X. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – Giru has the ability to levitate and fly through his cyber powers. *'Gill Missile' – For defense, Giru has a small but powerful Rocket Launcher in his chest cavity. *'Grappling Claw' – Giru can shoot a little grappling claw from his "stomach". *'Machine Gun' – Giru can summon a small Machine Gun from his stomach area, which he used to threaten Dr. Gero''Dragon Ball GT'' episode 45, "Piccolo's Best Bet" *'Healing' – Giru has the unique ability to reverse General Rilldo's Metal Breath beam victims via a gun that shoots a blue beam. *'3D Scan Mode' – Through its own cyber resources, Giru has the special ability to analyze, study, and memorize the abilities of other beings and situations related to Space-Time. *'Dragon Radar' – After eating the Dragon Radar, the radar itself appears on Giru's back. *'Forcible Removal System' - As a commander of the Machine Mutants, Giru had access to the Forcible Removal System, using it on Pan multiple times. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, Capsule Corporation has mass-produced Girus''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' called or , which have two forms: a defense form and an attack form. In the Xenoverse series, the Capsule Corporation Robots used by the Time Patrol also bear a resemblance to Giru save for their lack of legs (as they either Levitate or move around on wheels) and are equipped with Scouters. In Xenoverse, Giru makes a cameo appearance in the game's version of the Shadow Dragon Saga as part of the GT Saga (Second Half) which is part of the GT Pack 2 DLC. While Pan, Giru, and Goku are being confronted by Nuova Shenron, Giru detects a second Dragon Ball to the confusion of Pan who chases after him. It is later revealed that Giru detected Dark Eis Shenron's 3-Star Dragon Ball, though Giru and Pan are saved by the intervention of the Future Warrior who had been asked by Goku to aid Pan and Giru while he dealt with Nuova Shenron. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Giru can be found in Satan City where he runs the quiz place where Tekka can take one of several quizzes once a day. Giru will quiz them on their knowledge of the Dragon Ball series rewarding them on how many questions they get right. If they manage to get all 10 questions right, Giru will reward them with EXP and random Learnable Special Moves. In Xenoverse 2, while protecting the Satan House Time Rift anomaly alongside the Saiya Squad in their role as Great Saiyaman 3, the Future Warrior is informed that Giru has been damaged and Pan needs the Saiya Squad's help in recovering Giru's parts from Planet Tuffle while fighting off the evil Shadow Dragons Nuova Shenron, Eis Shenron, and Omega Shenron. After recovering Giru's parts, Pan thanks them by giving them one of Jaco's missing Spaceship parts she had found. In Dokkan Battle, Giru appears on the Home Menu's Recommend Characters button which allows access to the Recommended Characters menu where the player can view characters that can be obtained through currently available events or through Dokkan Awakening. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shinobu Satouchi *English: **Funimation dub: Sonny Strait **Blue Water dub: Matthew Erickson *German dub: Santiago Ziesmer *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Sílvio Giraldi *Latin American Spanish dub: Luis Daniel Ramírez *Greek dub: Stelios Kalathas Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Giru vs. Sandipede *Giru and Pan vs. Machine Mutant Guards *Giru vs. Baby (Baby Vegeta/Super Saiyan) *Giru vs. Haze Shenron Trivia *Giru's name is a pun on "gear". *Giru has technically "died" three times in Dragon Ball GT. Firstly, when killed by a blast from Baby Vegeta, second from Super Android 17's fatal attack on Dr. Gero, and finally when attacked by Eis Shenron. The first two times he is repaired by Trunks, and the third time he dies he is revived by Shenron at the end of the series. *Time Patrol Trunks' robot, Hope!, is similar in design to Giru. *The Cyclopian Guards are very similar in appearance to Giru. Gallery See also *Giru (Collectibles) References pt-br:Gill es:Giru Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Former Villains Category:Machine Mutants Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBGT Characters